The Aesthetics of Forbidden Love
by Indiobotod
Summary: Natsuki is an aesthetics professor in Fuuka University where she met the Kyoto beauty Business Management student, Fujino Shizuru. From teacher- student relationship, to the art & aesthetics of love as they turned Fuuka into their haven.
1. Prologue

**(The perpetual) DISCLAIMER: **Shiznat is not mine same with the rest of the characters of mai hime and otome. They all belong to SUNRISE.

* * *

My first ShizNat fanfiction.

I am not into writing fiction due to the dull and factual maneuovering of my ardour for politics to instinctively write in essays, and other forms of nonfiction literature. In other words, I am asking for your understanding for my meager knowledge for fanfiction.

Feel free to criticize/suggest/comment and even curse my work for it is your right for doing so.

So here it is...

* * *

**Prologue**

_Dear my Natsuki,_

_It has been years since then, and I have mistakenly thought that those years would remove this deadening sense of loss which I am sure is perpetual._

_I am writing this down in my room after the wearisome __**chudo**__ I performed to please some visitors, or rather business clients of mine here in my house in Kyoto.  
The languor of keeping myself in this room enthused me to write a letter to you, pouring out as I do these feelings by which act I may relieve the many permanent wounds  
I have inflicted to you and my being as well. And so I ponder: what has become of us?_

_I shouldn't ask because I know what happened to me, to both of us. I have been your friend, your confidante, and your shield, and all in such roles, I have loved you.  
I have loved you, as a woman and with this love (and madness!), I tried to fill the void of what you have, hoping that you healed away, or hoping that angry hollowness will be gone,  
that you would no longer be what you are. But things didn't turn out that way, instead I severed you, and for what I've done, I can no longer see and find redemption._

_The sakura bloom then glory fade, my life is spent waking around the tedium of corporate life and Japanese custom, and my body is fatigued,  
my mind is ever stale in that it functions too incoherently; there is no way out for me personally. _

_Ah, I have written too long in my liking and just like my other "letters" to you, you will not be able to read this.  
It is a reminder to me, of my sins, the reaping I am enduring right now… of losing you…_

_All yours,_

_Shizuru_

_

* * *

  
_

When she woke up, the sun was about to sink, Dusk have greeted its way in the land of the rising sun, Sakura blossom and tea. It was not the setting sun filtered by the trees, however, that stirred her. Something cool and wet touched her cheek, a stray dog was nuzzling her. She slowly move to sit and then pat the head of her favourite animal species next to wolves, then she was brought into her senses, Shizuru and their flight, the jarring rattle of gunfire, the katana blow on her head. She stood up after the haste feeling and remembrance then bid farewell for her short time friend.

She touched her head particularly on the temple; it had throbbed with such pain and have undefined blob, she wiped it with her hand—it was warm and soft, like blood. Yes, it was blood, clotted blood to be exact; She felt the throb again, traced the line of soot and was gladdened ---no deep wound there, a mere scuff of skin perhaps.

She looked around for any clue to satisfy the little recollection of what have happened but all her eyes can see is a field of wild grass and nothing more, it is fruitless. She started to walk, below was an unfurled valley. Crickets and fireflies humming their way for the darkness that is starting to envelop them, rot of leaves ubiquitously complimenting the thick air of green living things, of grasses and trees. Due to the calming surroundings, she harks back to the promise that she would give up everything, do anything for Shizuru, now and only for Shizuru. If she were not displaced into the ignominy she had pushed her. The rush of feeling of needed to fulfill what she took oath for her love strove her to trek faster down.

Shizuru! That nymph, the sweet benediction given to her and she ashamedly abused. Now, she could still think, still fructify the vision and fervid thought fresh and burbling in her. I have to find her! Save her, bring her back into my arms. Show her the true feelings, the love I held in selfish reserve from her due to my foolish indecision! Wait for me _my_ Shizuru, I will come after you and show you that you really are and the only most precious person that I have and forever will…

* * *

**NOTE:**

_**chudo**_- the art or way of tea making.(I just don't know its difference with _chanoyu_. maybe one of the many words in Nihonggo to speak/ write/ interpret tea making.)

* * *

Obviously, as written above, it is a prologue (well, to be honest I am uncertain if such thing can be consider as prologue).

I do not know what to write next so I need some pofessional or _sempai_- like opinion for this matter.

Thank you for reading this one.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't have the legal rights to claim ownership over Shizuru, Natsuki and the rest of Mai Hime and Otome characters. How I wish I do.

* * *

Warning: Un-edited.

For those who read and commented on my first post for this story, (bow) Domo Arigato.

Here is the first chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: AESTHETICS**

Kuga Natsuki is an artist, a sculptor, a scholar and a sybarite with a doctorate in aesthetics. She is a tenured professor at the University of the Philippines but she elects to return to Japan to teach at the steadfast urging of a long time friend and former classmate, Tokiha Mai.

At Fuuka University, in the Department of Fine Arts under the deanship of Tokiha Mai, Kuga Natsuki is enjoying her new teaching profession in aesthetics, now in her third year since the last time she returned from the Philippines. In its first semester, Wednesday morning at 10 am: Natsuki noticed a girl because she was in the front row, striking than most, that unblemished tawny complexion of a local in Fuuka (if ever she was from Fuuka). Her eyes were red… '_red eyes? How beautiful._' And for a while she couldn't take her eyes off her, an attention which she seemed to have noticed.

She always began her first day by reading the names in the class cards—there were about twenty- five students for she didn't like too many of them as she asked her friend and the college Dean, Tokiha Mai to do so in exchange for her acts of bolstering Natsuki's ego just to recruit her for the university. It was not the correcting of paper why she doesn't want many students, it is just she believe that the fewer her students are, the better she can handle the class.

She asked the student whose name she called to stand; sometimes her questions were perfunctory, like where do you come from or why are you taking this class. Most of them were sophomores or juniors for it is a course subject considered as prerequisite for some major Fine Arts subjects for senior level, and when she came to her name, Fujino Shizuru, she was a senior student—in fact, the only one in class.

"Fujino-san, why are you here? You are in the college of Business Management. There are more important subjects in economics or administrative…"

"Ara, you have a Ph.D. from _Todai_, ma'am." She said outright with a purr gaining a blush from the blunette who lost the luster of the Ph.D. title imprinted on her name and reputation in a while because of it. Natsuki noticed that the student was tall—in fact, she was at least 3 inches taller than her, with white teeth. Her voice is melodious with a Kyoto native accent; it is caressing, kittenish; and contradicted her first impression that she was a_ native_ of Fuuka. And in the back of her mind, _'oh, so you are going to give me some problems…'_

While Kuga- sensei is ogling and at the same time mulling over her remarkable new student, she didn't know that she also have bemused the object of her interest. For Shizuru, it was the first time in her life to see such a beautiful woman. Kuga Natsuki is like the Greek goddess Artemis who took the form of an Art professor. She is dressed by Zeus' power with a pearl white skin very well complimented by her long and dark azure hair. And her eyes, yes those jaded eyes were hypnotic. And for Shizuru, Natsuki had done it, have caught Shizuru's attention, and now, she would always heed her. From what she have heard, the handsome and enigmatic professor was cold and anti-social, If she would be difficult, well, she welcomed challenges for she thrived on them.

Though it was the first day of class, Natsuki already conducted a proper lecture by which she recited her bona fides, not so much to impress the students (like Fujino-san), but to corroborate many of her comments that were borne out of her experiences—through her travels, insights, and not from the few books about culture and its foundation in the philosophy of beauty. For her, you could fill up the head with tons of information; memorize the encyclopedia, but that data stored in the brain would not give wisdom.

And here was the conspicuous student who gain her attention, sitting at her feet, eager to learn, to gather within her young years what she can to be a better person, or a better artist (if this class will convince her to be), to achieve the fulfillment that every woman aspires for. Motherhood? To give birth to a child, better if it is a boy befitting to be an heir to a prestigious wealth and name as her appearance and aura suggests who she is? Of being the person her family dictated her to be? As Natsuki ponder while checking on Shizuru without being caught.

Unbeknown to Natsuki, Shizuru is not really paying attention to all her rhetorics for she was busy ogling her with the best of her ability while holding her mask up. _'kawaii! she is so cute being serious and absorb with her lecture.' _

And workshop…an idea struck her. Yes, with workshop, Shizuru, who was not an Art major, could learn some few tricks, short cuts to catch up with the rest of the class. Natsuki decided to give her a workshop that she will personally handle.

After 3 hours of lecture the class is over, much to the dismay of a certain brunette who can't move her feet to stand and walk out of the class, and grudging over the fact that she was only given 3 hours to enjoy the company of her blunette professor. As she stood up with sadness in her grace, she was called by her beloved professor, "Fujino-san may I speak with you for a moment?" _'Why just a moment if we could have eternity to do it'_ Shizuru voiced out in her head as she took few steps towards the teacher's table which is just 3 rulers away from her seat.

"Fujino-san, I have decided that you must attend a workshop in order for you to catch up with the class knowing that you are a Business Management student and not an Art Major. And it is I who will conduct the said workshop, is the suggestion fine? " Natsuki told Shizuru. Without a second thought or glancing over her schedule, Shizuru agreed. "From Monday to Friday, 4 o'clock in the afternoon, at the arts laboratory, we will have our one-on-one workshop;" as Natsuki instructed her. And with this, Shizuru will be able to meet Natsuki more than 3 hours a day, 5 days a week.

TBC

* * *

**NOTE/S**:

_**Todai**_- Tokyo University

_**Fuuka**_- as in Fuuka Island of Mai Hime. I am imagining it as an island with beaches under the favorable shine of the sun! 'can't blame me for my country is a tropical Island with lots of beaches to boast.

* * *

A WORKSHOP. Next chapter will be the workshop. A workshop of Wonders.

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** How I wish I own the characters of Mai Hime and Otome especially Shizuru and Natsuki so I can make millions of dollars… better than SUNRISE have earned.

* * *

**Warning:** Un-edited.

* * *

Gomenasai if this story is not the Workshop scene as I have promised and posted in the bottom of the 1st chapter of this fanfic. I'll do it next time for sure.

This is the 2nd Chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **LINDEN BAUM**

"Whatever it is, Natsuki." Mai said. "You must stay here and inspire hundreds of young Japanese artists with your experiences and talents." She added.

The Dean and the well- known professor are chatting on the hallway just to kill the long time of afternoon break as per Natsuki's opinion. An idle hour or hours, is evil. She hate boredom that is why she engage herself into different kinds of activities like sports, she is into motorbike racing, she even owns a Ducati to proved her hobby aside from sculpture and painting.

Being aware of Mai's presence, simple gestures and warm touch, she began to think about her for being the everyday buddy for Natsuki's 3 years stay in Fuuka. Natsuki never longed for a deeper type of company, to be engage in a relationship with a lover, for she have survived living alone, fending herself without the help of others, or life have thought her the dignity and beauty of loneliness. But with having a constant companion in the like of Mai, to be with her became a habit, and it is a pleasant habit which Mai hoped would develop into a relationship firmer, more permanent. The bell had sounded; she would now go to her room, the Arts Laboratory, stay there until dusk when Mai would drop by. Mai was bubbly, pretty. She would step out of the campus into Natsuki's life. She was in love with Natsuki since college. But she decided to keep those feelings hidden from Natsuki for she knows it would be impossible for her to reciprocate it knowing the girl is into being alone, like a lone wolf as Natsuki would describe it.

"So, see you later Natsuki," to interrupt the silence that engulf between them.

Snapped out of her reverie, Natsuki looked at Mai and nod to speak her agreement to Mai's statement.

The time slipped away too quick, and Natsuki was picked up by Mai as promised so she would take her to her house in a nearby beach in the island. It was past eight and she was driving Mai into her house ridin' her precious Ducati. Mai is an orphan living together with a younger brother named Takumi. She worked several part time jobs since junior high to survive and support her studies until she graduated in Fuuka University with some of her financial burdens eased by a scholarship in the field of Fine Arts. At Fuuka she met Natsuki. The impossible Natsuki whom she throve to win over that began with curiosity and ended up with falling in love with her. To escape the pain of her feelings oblivious to her best friend, she dated men that didn't last long.

Now twenty- six, she still found Natsuki with the same age as her, a partner to warm her at night, a friend to confide with, a colleague of means who like her, shared interest in arts.

Mai was fair like most Japanese, with violet eyes and bright but not as expressible and beautiful like the emerald eyes of her best friend, Natsuki.

She wanted to know how Natsuki's class went. She had complained about the scant background of the students in aesthetics.

"Sooner, they are about to graduate, they will be designing houses, and they know nothing about aesthetics! Gaah!"

In the bike speeding towards the direction to Mai's house, Mai sensually placed a hand on her thigh. The sensation pleased Natsuki –something she needed to remedy the stress she felt for the whole day. This kind of talk and touch from Mai is starting to become inconsequential, personal, cloying, but they had, as gain yet again, started on a subject they were professionally involved with.

"Ah, it is the crass you are talking about." Mai said.

The bike engine stopped. They are now in front of Mai's house. Mai asked Natsuki to stay for the night because Takumi will not be coming home due to his thesis for his Biochemistry course. They ate dinner, talk about their works and arts, then have sex in bed as initiated by Mai's touch on Natsuki's thigh during the ride.

In the bedroom, Natsuki moved the curtains of the window, Mai lay unclothed as the day she was born, Natsuki over her, admiring the rose petal skin, the sensuous curve, the delicious softness of her body –"This," she told her, "is the aesthetics I favour the most."

* * *

Close to midnight, when they reached downtown Fuuka, Natsuki complained that she was hungry, and with all the effort that had drained her strength, Mai felt hungry too. They both agreed to eat at Linden Baum for they serve the best steak in town which is Natsuki's favorite.

They entered the restaurant and took a seat in a corner away from the crowd for Natsuki hate the presence of too many people. They check the menu that was already placed in every table of the restaurant. While Natsuki is having trouble over steak or burger meal, Mai was leaning closer to her with radiant face of an affectionate lover over her busy for nothing other half, for she decided that their job, and constant closeness is her cue to step beyond the borders of friendship, when the waitress approached for their orders.

She flashed the usual addictive smile; she was tall, fair and beautiful –with high cheekbones, eyes that sparkled.

"Ara, Good evening professor," she said. She recognized the 'ara' and singsong accent—this girl in a slinky dark skirt showing her long, smooth, and sexy legs and on top was a white long sleeves with two unbuttoned buttons showing some cleavage was Fujino Shizuru, her student. _'What a waitress, I'll be gladdened to be serve by such beauty. And she was hot too with that uniform and… how could I think such dirty thoughts knowing that she is my student! Natsuki be decent!'_

"Ah, Fujino-san you work here."

Natsuki noticed the unfavorable (for her liking) closeness of position with Mai while talking to Shizuru so she distanced herself at once much to Mai's distress.

"Yes, as an assistant manager sensei, to gain experience. It just so happen that we are lacking of some waitresses tonight that is why I am alternatively working as one."

After giving their orders and Shizuru left, Mai said. "So Fujino-san was a student of yours. Just as I've heard from the rumours going around the university, she is tall and striking. Very pretty too."

"Even without the paint or I mean make up," Natsuki said, "she stands out… and those eyes ---they are unbelievably crimson and so significant."

With an eyebrow raised, Mai replied. "Is that an artist's comment of appreciation or… "

"Of course as an artist and scholar of aesthetics I can't help but to appreciate such marvel! Human anatomy is a good aesthetics." Natsuki blurted out. And he wanted to end the conversation for she is uncomfortable with it. The waiter brought their order---T-bone steak with lots of mayonnaise on top of it and softdrinks for Natsuki. While Mai ordered a yakisoba, miso soup and ice cold green tea.

"Anything to add ma'am?" the waiter asked.

"Nothing and thank you." Mai replied.

The waiter bow and as soon as he move his left foot to proceed to his station, Natsuki stopped her and speak,

"May I ask where is Fujino-san?"

"Oh you mean the assistant manager? She is in the office working on some papers ma'am. Is there anything you need from her ma'am? "

"Actually yes, wait a sec."

Then Natsuki grab a pen from the pocket of her jacket and write something on one of the table napkin served together with the dishes.

"If you may, please give this to Fujino-san."

"Yes I will ma'am. Anything more?" asked the waiter.

"Nothing. Thank you and you may go."

And the waiter went back to the counter to fetch another tray of ordered dishes to serve.

"What was that for?" Mai asked.

"It is a reminder about our workshop." Natsuki answered.

"Workshop?"

"Yes, workshop for those who took my class but are not majoring in Arts." Natsuki replied. '_I mean for her 'cause she is the only one who is not majoring in Arts from my class.'_

"Oh I see."

Then without further ado and much to her delight, Natsuki savour her steak in her mouth. "Steak, the best invented food in the world!"

She was sure she will be back at Linden Baum.

* * *

At the assistant manager's office in Linden Baum:

'_My Natsuki – sensei is dining with the college of Fine Art's dean'_ Shizuru thought with a sigh while staring at the paper in her hand for half an hour already.

'_Is she going out with her? I thought she was a lone wolf? Why are they together at this ungodly hour? What am I thinking? She is a professor of mine and I am her student. _

_Don't act like a saint Shizuru you aready had an affair with your high school teacher for a year, this is nothing to you. Love knows no gender or profession!' _

And was taken out of her trance with a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Sumimasen ma'am. There is a customer of ours who asked me to give this to you." As the waiter who served at Natsuki's table said.

"Ara, what is it?"

And the waiter stretches his hand with a table napkin on it.

Shizuru grab it gracefully (as usual) and open it much to her surprise and joy after reading what was written on it.

_Fujino-san,_

_I just want to remind you of the workshop for tomorrow. Prepare yourself for I will not be easy on you._

_Mata Ashita._

_Kuga Natsuki- sensei_

_--_

"Ara!" she exclaimed.

"Is there something wrong ma'am?" asked the waiter.

"Oh nothing…._'what's the name of this person? Shinji… Hideo…'_ Nobuo- san. Ookini for delivering this note for me. " that earned a blush from the waiter for her beautiful assistant manager knows his name! What a blessing from above.

"Anything more Nubuo-san?" cutting the waiter from his lala land.

"aahh… nothing more ma'am I'll be going back to my post."

Without noticing the waiter is gone, Shizuru contemplates on the very first thing she received from her Natsuki,

_'and I will not be easy on you too My Natsuki.'_

TBC

* * *

**Preview:**

"So you see, Fujino-san, why it is necessary to have your eyes and mind open all the time? Then what is beautiful? What is…"

"You. You are beautiful." cutting Natsuki as she speaks.

And Natsuki was speechless.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I am disclaiming the same thing the people from this fanfiction web page for Mai Hime and Otome have disclaimed, and claiming the same old thing we considered as ours.

* * *

**Warning:** Un-edited.

* * *

Here is the 4th instalment, 3rd Chapter of the story.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: WORKSHOP**

Three sacks of clay had arrived from _Benguet, Mountain Province, Philippines_ –the clay with which the potters there are making stone stoves, pots, firing them in the open. Natsuki wondered how they would shape up if subjected to stronger heat using the electric kiln—she would experiment first with small pieces, paper weights, ashtrays, fanciful shapes.

After an exhausting pottery experimentation, Natsuki felt hungry. It is just 7:00 in the morning so she decided to pass by Linden Baum. The diner was quite empty which is unusual because Japanese people are early risers and would work even before the sun have reached the sky; or she is the one who is lazy for having a 7 am breakfast, she is becoming un-Japanese with her routine.

She takes a seat near the counter and Shizuru saw her, she went to her immediately and greeted her.

"Ohayo, sensei."

"Ohayo, Fujino-san." Natsuki greeted back.

"May I take your order sensei?" asked Shizuru.

Without taking a glance on the menu readily available in each table, "Burger steak meal please and oh, a cup of brewed coffee" Natsuki ordered.

"Is that all Kuga-sensei?"

"Natsuki." Natsuki replied back.

"Sumimasen, sensei?" asked by the confused brunette.

"Natsuki. Just call me Natsuki if we are off campus. I hate the formalities when I am outside the boundaries of the Academe." Natsuki said while rubbing the back of her neck.

'_Kawaii! She is like a shy puppy while doing that!'_ "Ara, Ookini Natsuki-chan." Shizru answered with a beam as she considers herself as the happiest person in the world for having the privilege to call her secret admirer with her first name.

"It's Natsuki not Natsuki-_chan_. It sounds like the name of a character from a generic shounen, harem anime."

"Kanni na, Nat-su-ki." Replied by the teasing Shizuru and was rewarded with a blush from the Blunette.

"By the way, is there anything else you want?"

"Tandemonai, Fujino-s.."

"Shizuru."

"Nani?" by the dumbfounded Natsuki.

"It's Shizuru to you Natsuki. My pay back for the privilege to call you with your first name, and besides, the same reason as yours, we are off campus so there is no harm for doing so._" _

"Hai." Is all Natsuki could answer.

Shizuru called another waiter to give Natsuki's orders so she can linger more by her sensei's side. She was asked by Natsuki to sit on the chair in front of her so they can have a proper conversation while waiting for the meal.

"Have you taken breakfast Shizuru?"

"Ookini Natsuki, yes I had my breakfast already." Shizuru replied.

During their conversation, Natsuki have learned many things about Shizuru. She is an heiress from an influential family in Kyoto. Their family is one of the founding clans of Kyoto. They came from a Samurai class protecting the Shoguns of the Tokugawa, shifted into merchant class after the fall of Tokugawa or the Meiji and remained up to now, the Heisei era. Subsequently, the Fujino's became the wealthiest clan in the district of Kyoto then 2nd in the whole of Japan during the Showa era. But under the management of her father, the appointed and still head of the clan, they lost almost all of their entire fortune due to his corrupt practices with the government and fellow businessmen, and luxurious lifestyle contradictory to the thrifty and simple living practice of the family as passed down by their ancestors from generation to generation. Their wealth was gone, only the influence remained.

She is the sole legitimate daughter and heiress of the family. She has siblings from the many _dana_ of her father but were abandoned if not treated poorly by, still, her wicked father. She is working part time not just for experience as Natsuki have heard from her the last time she visited Linden Baum with Mai but also to support her needs as a student. She is a government scholar, her tuition and other fees including the board and lodging was taken care by the government, and only her 'survival needs' is what she's been working for.

Natsuki's ordered meal came. Now, it was Shizuru's turn to ask. Why was the Dean not with her today? So, she surmised there was a relationship between them.

"I came from my apartment and on my way to the university after this." Natsuki explained then shove a spoonful of rice and a sliced piece of burger steak with lots of mayo into her mouth.

"You are not married yet, Natsuki, are you?"

She was almost choked by Shizuru's question but managed to nod in agreement.

"Neither is the Dean," Shizuru added quickly.

'_Why the hell is she asking such a personal question? Why is she interested with my relationship status or marital status?! Do I look like a middle age married woman?_' Natsuki thought.

"Mai and I were best of friends since college. And now we are also colleagues, it is normal for us to be together most of the time." Natsuki answered back. _'Why am I being defensive about my relationship with Mai? Does she have to know about it?!'_

"And you, Shizuru, you are quite attractive. Surely, there are lots of men all over you, asking your hand for marriage."

'_Quite? I am just quite attractive for her?' _Shizuru thought with a pout making way on her usual calm face then said, "So I am just _quite_ attractive for Natsuki." And soon covers her face to sob.

Natsuki was incredulously shocked by the sobbing Shizuru, "Ahhh… no Shizuru, You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life! So please, stop crying." And she starts stroking Shizuru's back for comfort.

Satisfied with her teasing, she stopped crying and, "Ookini, Natsuki. And by the way, I am still _single_ if you must know." She said with a purr earning a 2nd blush for the day from the navy haired girl.

"You… you tricked me! How can you do that to your own professor?!" Natsuki blurted out.

"Ara, looks like Natsuki have forgotten. It was you who said that we are off campus so that is why formalities are not necessary. You _hate being treated as a professor_ while outside the Academe, am I correct?"

"Baah! Whatever!" She retorted back with a pout adorning her face.

'_Ara, what a cute pout! It is fun teasing my Natsuki puppy'_

Recovered from the teasing of the brunette, she continued the conversation about the 'marriage thing,'

"Well, Let me put it this way, I am wedded to Aesthetics. You must know by now that I am into arts. I design houses and even furniture. I also paint, draw, I think you should pose for me. You have a very interesting face _'and body… Gaah! I am a pervert!'_ and your eyes….'_ahem'_… I also do ceramics, I have an atelier and kilns in my apartment's backyard, and you can check it out if you want. "

And was surprised with Shizuru's words afterwards.

"When I was young, my grandfather is into pottery. Aside from _sado_, _kado_, and _shodo_, which are all considered as the way of the Japanese in the past, now, of the nobles or the rich; but to my grandfather, those are the _Do_ to calm down. Pottery is one of the alternatives and the most enjoyed 'calming activity' of my grandfather. He taught me to do some basic pottery, it is better to put it as, to play with clays."

And a bond was struck between them.

"So you work with clay. How interesting!"said by the beaming Natsuki, who looks like a puppy wagging her tail due to excitement. Natsuki was rhapsodizing about clay, ceramics, pottery and the like, and Shizuru was all over Natsuki's natter.

'_Natsuki is so cute like a dog so excited being with her master, Kawaii!' _she squealed at the back of her head.

People started filling the place. Natsuki glanced at her watch—it was almost 9. Her first class will starts at 10. She's also finish with her meal so it's time to go back to the university. She offered Shizuru for a ride to Fuuka University knowing that she is in the same class she'll be handling at 10 am. (And of course) Shizuru accepted the offer.

It was surprising for Natsuki that the graceful and well-mannered Shizuru is not nervous in riding a bike, and it was also her first time in ridin' too. It is a 15 minute ride, 15 minute lala land for Shizuru and Natsuki's displeasure due to the gropes she received from the beauty with chestnut hair, and can't accuse her for doing so thinking that maybe, just maybe, she have mistaken the strong hold or embrace for safety into groping. And they proceed to the building of the College of Fine Arts for the 1st class they both have to attend to, Aesthetics.

* * *

It's already 4 in the afternoon; it's time for the one-on-one arts workshop with Shizuru. They do the usual routine, review the lesson Natsuki taught them in class, demonstrate how it is done then Shizuru will do it after each art demonstrations, have a 5 to 10 minute tea break courtesy of Shizuru, then proceed with the lesson but the next one will be on techniques, Natsuki's special and own invented techniques about art aesthetics' perfection as she like better to describe it to Shizuru, and then another tea break towards the end of the workshop.

While sipping tea with Shizuru, Natsuki remembered that she was going to give Shizuru an extra credit or course in clay arts for she was, like Natsuki, into clay as they have talked about during one of Natsuki's breakfast at Linden Baum. So she stood up and proceeds to the lockers at the left corner of the Arts Laboratory to fetch a small sack of clay.

"By the way Shizuru, I brought some clay with me and was planning to further your _Do, _as your grandfather preferred calling it, in clay arts."

After taking it into a habit, they also call each other in first name basis even inside the campus as long as nobody hears or sees them doing so, for it is inappropriate and against their nation's system of _hedataru- najimu_ ways that is piously practiced by all Japanese as part of their culture. And if it is neglected, sometimes some people earn atrocious reaction from pedantic individuals.

She sits next to Shizuru in a round table accompanied with 4 chairs, one of them was occupied by Shizuru.

"This clay was from the Philippines. I used to be there for quite some time and amazed by the richness of their soil, mineral, of their natural resources. Truly, such group of islands deserve to be named as the _pearl of the orient_." Natsuki told Shizuru.

Shizuru reached out for the sack of clay, she examines it and was surprised by the high quality of the clay just like Natsuki said.

"It is better for us to go outside, at the back of this room where an atelier, electric kilns, and some moulder were placed, a pottery and ceramics laboratory as we, the Fine Arts Faculty, fondly call it."

They went to the 'pottery and ceramics laboratory' located at the back of the Arts Laboratory, separated with a sliding door from its inside.

Shizuru was astonished with Natsuki's burning passion for arts. Her eyes were glowing while giving her lectures about clays, pottery and ceramics. She's speechless during the entire period of their clay aesthetics demonstration, all she can do is to stare at the pale- like, smooth, white as snow face of Natsuki _'she is so breathtakingly beautiful'_ ,She can't help doing so, she is just an inch away from the blunette since art demonstration needs a close body contact.

Natsuki holds Shizuru's hand for her to teach proper moulding methods of clay. Shizuru was like electrically grounded with the simple touch from Natsuki, the contact was aphrodisiac. She was aroused by the oblivious Natsuki, and being turned on without being noticed by the source is so unfair for Shizuru. So she leaned to Natsuki to feel more of her front, she slowly, sensually, rub her back on Natsuki's mounts, and felt that the beauty with dark azure hair tensed up with the contact. She gasped while feeling Natsuki's breast with her back.

The gasp didn't escape Natsuki's ears on which she blushed for. And uncomfortable with Shizuru's movement, she tried to change the atmosphere without pulling herself away from her –thinking that she'll offend her with sudden action without knowing the reason why Shizuru was doing such thing- by coughing and,

"Are you alright Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

"Mmm…" was Shizuru's response, still preoccupied with doing naughty things to Natsuki in her head; and made Natsuki redder than a minute ago.

'_Maybe she felt an itch on her back and too shy to admit it'_ she rationalized Shizuru's action. _'But it feels so good, grinding me with all that… and her hair smells like the autumn, so refreshing. She is also soft; I wonder how it feels to touch her… Aaack! Leave perverted thoughts! I can't afford to have you in my head right now! I am here teaching Shizuru not feeling her up!' _

The distant Natsuki didn't notice that her student is already facing her and was too close, and with such opportunity that is too much to waste, Shizuru pressed her face on Natsuki, their lips touching and abruptly, Natsuki was taken out of her trance.

"Gaah! Shizuru, what are you doing?" said by the stunned Natsuki.

Adorning her face with Cheshire smile, "Ara, Natsuki suddenly stopped from holding my hands so I turn around to see what makes you stop, and found you deep in thought. You are here to teach me pottery but you are preoccupied thinking about other things while I am here. Natsuki doesn't want me around, she doesn't want to teach me anymore." And does her signature fake sob pose.

"Ahh… Shizuru it is not like that! I love being with you. I am enjoying your company, teaching you. Onegai Shizuru."Again, by the imperceptive from shizuru's teasing and artifice, Natsuki.

"Ookini! How am I going to do folding again Natsuki?" Shizuru said, as if she didn't cry (or pretends to cry).

"SHI-ZU-RU!" the enraged Natsuki could all say.

"Ara, Natsuki is like a mad pup yelling my name like that!"

"hmmph! I am not a pup! I am a wolf! "

"Hai, my kawaii little wolf!"

"I am not kawaii and little! I am a big, bad, cool wolf! A wolf got it?!"

"fufu" is all Natsuki got from all the 'wolf rampage' she did to Shizuru.

"Sigh We are just wasting our time. Okay let's continue."

[And the scores are:

Shizuru= 1,000,000 points

Natsuki= 0 points]

They are still in the same position, like Natsuki embracing Shizuru from the back while holding her hands for 'demonstration,' whereas, Shizuru is facing Natsuki while listening to her lectures. And this time, the position is no longer arousing for Shizuru, it is more intoxicating. She can smell the strawberry scent from Natsuki's hair, the sweet perfume she wears, the warmth of her body. She is enamored, Natsuki is like an arrow of Cupid, and she doesn't need a bow or Cupid himself to fall prey to the arrow's magic, no, she is not just 'like', Natsuki is the arrow itself! _'What a power you have over me Natsuki! If I can physically melt, I already did.' _

"So you see, Fujino-san, why it is necessary to have your eyes and mind open all the time? Then what is beautiful? What is…"

Shizuru, without recognizing Natsuki's sudden use of formalities towards her,

"You. You are beautiful." cuts Natsuki as she speaks.

She shoves her face forward then pressed her lips to Natsuki for a kiss.

And Natsuki was speechless.

TBC

* * *

**Note/s:**

_**Dana**_- mistress, usually done by geishas.

_**Sado**_- another term for tea ceremony like chudo and chanoyu.

_**Kado**_- the art of flower arrangement (ikebana).

_**Shodo**_- calligraphy

_**Do**_- means way.

_**Hedataru**_- means "to separate one thing from another, to set them apart."

_**Najimu**_- means "to become attached to, to become familiar with, or used to."

(It is the principle of Japanese personal space. It is too complicated to explain, but it is all about your distance to the person you are socializing with, base on his/her merits and power over/ under you; And also, the way you address the person using the variety of suffixes of Japanese name calling out of their culture of _Aimai_ and _Amae_.)

_**Pearl of the Orient**_- one of the many titles given to the Philippines. First coined by the Philippine National Hero, Dr. Jose Rizal from one of his literatures.

---//--//--

Don't ask me where the hell I got the idea of rubbing your back on some woman's breast to be arousal?! 'cause I don't know either.


End file.
